guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Witman's Folly
This is a beautiful write-up of an explorable area. Can we make this the standard template for explorable areas? I think the only tweak is that "Named Monsters" should be changed to "Bosses" or "Skill Capture" --Karlos 06:38, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) clean up??? Clean up tag was added 3/20, and it's the most recent edit. Frankly I see nothing to clean up with this article, so I'm rather confused. -SolaPan 01:57, 21 March 2006 (CST) :Indeed. If anything, it needs the stub label removed. — Stabber 01:58, 21 March 2006 (CST) 3 Chests I farmed chests there for a long time, while the rarity of the loot in the treasure was alsways the same. Opened >250 Chests, and - I am sure everyone that made chestruns there agrees - there will spwan always exactly 3 treasures. I know all spawning points...sometimes they are all in the eastern corner and you have a very lucky run, and sometimes, the third treasure spawns in front of the portal to Droks... -- Zerpha The Improver 08:26, 14 February 2007 (CST) :I didn't know about the one near Droks...that's why sometimes I would only get two chests. It wouldn't matter if there were only one, really, it's just because it's so easy to run with a speed buff and balanced stance. Spen 06:49, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Animal Section It seems kind of redundant to say you can capture the black bear "as a pet" if you "are a ranger," and "do not have a pet," and "have Charm Animal" equipped "in a skill slot." Lots of uselessness. Cleaned it up. Spen 15:18, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode seems that you need about 99 to vanquish place if you start from port sledge there might be one near the exit near droknar's forge (make sure to bring keys) make sure to get the pop-ups 68.101.99.248 22:35, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :My count: 101 Thedarkmarine 14:34, 21 April 2007 (CDT) mine exactly 100 My count 109, including 4 black bears. You don't need to get popups to complete Vanquisher areas; they only count once you activate them. That said, I got 3-4 mobs of pop-ups as I was going for some skill caps also. --BlueNovember 10:34, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :It isn't necessary to slay the wildlife to Vanquish an area.--Ninjatek 10:43, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::I believe they add to the counter though.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 17:04, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::Wildlife are only needed for Vanquishing if you turn them hostile. If you kill them they do add to the count, but you do not need to kill them to achieve vanquisher. Same applies to popups...the only count and are needed if you activate their popup...if they remain hidden you can achieve vanqisher for the area. This makes it easy to lower the number of enemies needed for vanquisher if you can avoid areas that you know will have popups. The eastern section of Witman's Folly is just such an area as there are only two visible groups that spawn in the same spot and do not patrol far. Concentrate on killing those groups (and any popups on your way to those groups) and you can avoid quite a few popups in the eastern section of the zone.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 05:14, 18 August 2007 (CDT) 55 Farming Anyone else come from Port Sledge, head north, and gather the mob of 20 or so Grawls and just farm away? =S Or am I just being noob? I have no idea why people farm Trolls or Minotaurs over this, this seems to be the elite of Prophecies farming... :Chilblains. >_< --68.6.249.69 07:52, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::That used to be a fairly popular alternative to Desert Griffons about two years ago iirc. You can still see the occasional bot in Port Sledge head out there to farm. —Vendetta411 07:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think they're farming the two imps bosses surrounded by azure shadows Blue.rellik 11:58, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I used my Rit Spirit Farming build to Vanquish the entire area solo.--Cancerman66 20:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Grawl chasing. Far west corner had a single lone Grawl who I didn't block because I figured he fight. So he ran past me and my H/H...so I was one foe away from finishing the vq, but had to chase him down. He ran...nearly the whole map. Cuilan 23:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC)